once_upon_a_time_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is a recurring villain on Once Upon a Time. She is the roleplay character of Mrs. Grant Ward. Biography Many years ago, Maleficent was bested by Sleeping Beauty. Years later, Maleficent inflicts Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Aurora, with the sleeping curse, putting both the princess and her kingdom into a thorn-adorned ruin. The reason and circumstances for this currently remain unknown. She transforms Prince Phillip into a beast and banishes him to a far away land, Mulan's kingdom, so that he is incapable of reaching Aurora. Some time either before or after that, a man joins a group of thieves led by Robin Hood, and convinces them to break into Maleficent's castle to steal a chest of gold. In actuality, his real intention is to get an object that can take him and his loved one away from the Enchanted Forest. When Maleficent realizes the treasure is missing, her disembodied voice echoes around the thieves' campfire, warning of the consequences of taking something that will only have a bad outcome. She threatens the thieves in order to retrieve the object, but the man has already left. In order to punish Snow White, the Evil Queen trades Maleficent the Dark Curse, which has been created by Rumplestiltskin, in exchange for Maleficent's sleeping curse. Prince Charming is tasked by Rumplestiltskin in a deal for his mother's ring back, which requires him to hide a potion inside the belly of a beast. He heads to the Forbidden Fortress and encounters Maleficent, who is sitting on a throne in the middle of a great hall. Threatening her with his sword, he asks where the beast is and does not expect Maleficent to transform into an enormous, fire-breathing dragon. In her dragon form, she shoots streams of fire at Prince Charming and chases him around the room, snapping her jaws. Prince Charming manages to hide behind a pillar from her sight, where he gets the idea to throw the potion into Maleficent's body via a flap behind her ear. He succeeds, and when he does, Maleficent roars in anger, but Prince Charming jumps out of a glass window to avoid invoking more of her wrath. Later, after Maleficent is defeated, she retires and lives with a black unicorn, until the day the Evil Queen comes back to her. Frustrated at the failure of the sleeping curse, which was broken by true love's kiss, the Queen desires the dark curse once more, but Maleficent refuses, proclaiming that they made a deal and that the curse's recipe is her own now. She keeps the curse held in the orb of her staff, and when she refuses to willingly hand it over, the Queen challenges her to a magic spar. The Queen draws fire from the fireplace, and Maleficent jumps away. Regina throws a fireball at Maleficent, who uses her staff to protrude a magic shield and block the scorching flames. The Queen then collects all the weapons from the room and sets them in Maleficent's direction, but in hearing a neigh from the unicorn, changes them and directs them at the pet instead. Maleficent jumps in front to intervene, blocking the weapons, but the Queen drops the overhanging chandelier above Maleficent, who then is tied up with the metal of it and then thrown into the wall. She believes she will be killed, but the Queen states she would never do that since Maleficent is her only friend. Free to get the curse's recipe from her friendly-rival's clutches, the Queen is warned of the curse's dangers and of how it would leave a void in her, but she takes this all in stride and leaves. When the Evil Queen casts the curse, the inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest, including Maleficent, are engulfed and transported to a world without magic. Gallery 185px-122IPreferMaleficient.png MaleficentINFOBOX.PNG 185px-122Dragon.png|Dragon Maleficent 185px-122Maleficent.png 1151407_1354579164247_full.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters Category:Cursed Characters